


Purple Carnations

by creamyoreofillings



Series: The Flower Collection [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Memory Loss, Requited Love, Sad, Ughhhhhhhhhhhh, Unrequited Love, i wrote this for an hour, idk man, reel sad feels, this is just, this is real sad boys, yeah i kinda regret this dont worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 13:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyoreofillings/pseuds/creamyoreofillings
Summary: Forget-me-nots = True love, Faithfulness, RemembranceGardenias = Purity, Sweet love, You're lovelyPeach Blossoms = I am your captiveCarnations (Purple) = Capriciousness





	Purple Carnations

**Author's Note:**

> I MADE A HUGE ASS. MISTAKE
> 
> my tired ass confused chrysanthemums and carnations. ive changed it now so its all good

 

_Cough, cough._

 

Beautiful, fragile petals were spat onto the white tiles of Ouma's bathroom. The hacking sounds of the tiny leader were the only ones heard, aside from the audible breathing from the other side of the door. Taking a shuddering gasp, Ouma relishes in the small moment that he could breathe, before dissolving into body-wracking coughs. The person behind the door breathes faster, a muffled whimper escaping through the wood.

 

“G-god, Gonta..!” Ouma chokes out, flower petals building up his throat. “S-stop fucking _c-crying_ …!” Saliva floods his mouth and he momentarily drowns before forcing out the obstructions.

 

“B-but…” Gonta sniffles from the other side, meek. “Ouma-kun dying…! Gonta don't want his friend to die..!” His sniffling continues, whimpering against the door.

 

Ouma holds back tears, chanting in his head _'its fine, I'll be fine, we'll be fine’_ over and over again. He knows its a lie, and his skin crawls everytime it repeats because he knows its not fine—he’ll never be fine, and they never _will_ be fine. Despite that, a part of him hopes that the lies would become truth.

 

The door rattles against his back with loud knocks. Ouma barely registered the vibrations, and the sound nearly drowned out his coughing. A muffled voice calls out a name and the knocking falters.

 

“Get the fuck outta there, you damned cuck!” Miu’s voice bellows behind the door. Ouma continues to cough out the pretty deadly petals. “You've been in there for so long–ya jerkin’ off or some shit?!”

 

Despite the crass statement and the delicate situation, Ouma laughs. It hurts; his throat stings and his mouth feels numb, but he laughs. The knocking stops, and the other sounds at the other side of the door stopped too. Maybe because of his laugh–a bit too hollow and lifeless. But even through the pain, Ouma laughs.

 

The people on the other side of the door begin to have a quiet discussion after a pause. Ouma continues to laugh, a cascade of petals tumbling out of his mouth with each wheeze. Tears run down his face—hot, _hot tears; honest_ tears—but he keeps laughing because that's the only thing keeping him sane.

 

Soft knocking stops Ouma's eerie laughs. The leader smiles to himself instead, feeling dead and hollow inside.

 

“Kokichi…” A soft voice calls out. “Kokichi, please. Can we _please_ talk this out?” Amami pleads against the door.

 

Ouma doesn't reply, lost in his self destructive thoughts.

 

“I've asked the others to leave us alone so we can talk.” He continues. “So just… _Please_ , open the door. I just want to talk.”

 

 _‘Saihara-chan probably hates me, with how much I trouble him.’_ Flower petals build up in the back of his throat. Ouma opens his mouth to let them out.

 

Amami continues after no response. “Saihara-kun could never hate you, Kokichi.”

 

 _'He probably doesn't want to see me ever again, now that I've practically revealed my love to him. I’m disgusting.’_ Gardenia petals fall to the ground with a wet splat.

 

“He’s so worried about you. He wants to know if you're okay.”

 

 _'He’s probably asking the faculty to switch classes. Maybe even begging the principal to transfer him to an ordinary detective school.’_ More petals; whole forget-me-nots tumbling out, bloodstained.

 

“Saihara-kun wants to see you, Kokichi.” Amami laughs, hollow like Ouma. “C’mon, Kokichi. Please come out; Kirumi left you Panta.” His voice was turning high pitched, high strung with stress.

 

 _'I… I should take the surgery.’_ Whole, red peach blossoms stare up at him from the ground, taunting him for his decision.

 

“Please, just say something…!” Amami says, voice raising in panic. “Anything– laugh, cough, throw up; I don't care! Do something so I know that my brother isn't fucking _dead_!”

 

“...I’m taking the surgery.” Ouma mumbles, half hoping Amami wouldn't hear him.

 

Silence from the other side of the door. Ouma coughs up more petals, which are becoming flowers at an alarming rate. “...what?” Amami whispers against the door, almost inaudible. “... you're going to take the surgery..?”

 

Ouma stands up on wobbly and numb legs, spinning on his heels to wrench open the bathroom door. The actions cause him vertigo, swaying in his place for a few moments. Soon enough Ouma recovers; head aimed at the floor.

 

The two ultimates stand in front of each other silently. Ouma wonders what face Amami is wearing.

 

Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see the adventurer’s arms spread; a silent offer for the small leader. Immediately, he fell onto his chest, not caring a bit for the bloodstains growing on Amami’s shirt.

 

As Ouma closes his eyes, he can feel Amami shaking. His arms wrap around him gently and he curls into himself, resting his head on Ouma’s shoulder as he cries.

 

* * *

 

It's been weeks since Ouma had last attended classes, and Saihara was getting _really_ worried.

 

He tried asking Toujo where the leader is. She just shook her head sadly and walked away. Iruma huffed and shooed him away when he tried asking her. Gonta literally burst into tears when he _approached_ him, booking it to the school grounds at incredible speed.

 

Saihara wanted to ask Amami, but he was nowhere to be seen.

 

One day, as his mind repeats Ouma throwing up flowers in front of him until it all turned into a bloody mess, the small supreme leader himself burst through the doors with a loud greeting.

 

“Why helloooo, my peasants!~” Ouma announced with a flourish; striding into the room haughtily. “I missed your beautiful faces!” He snickers, a hand to his mouth with his eyes narrowed. “Just kidding! That's a lie!”

 

Iruma and Gonta immediately flock toward him, and the classroom was finally alive. The atmosphere lightened considerably the moment the leader strode into the room, and Saihara let out a sigh of relief.

 

Amami walked in moments after his announcement, smiling at his psuedo-brother in fondness. He caught Saihara's eye and his smile turned somber and sad, silently turning away from the commotion to get to his desk.

 

As the crowd around Ouma dispersed and returned to their seats, Saihara walked up to the leader. His legs felt shakey, and his hands started to sweat. His heart pounded in his ears with each step.

 

He was so focused on the humming supreme leader, that he didn't notice the sad looks four of his classmates are giving him.

 

Gathering up the remaining courage inside of him, he greeted Ouma awkwardly. “Good m-morning, Ouma-kun.” Saihara said, wincing internally at himself. “It's good to finally see you again, I was worried about you.”

 

Ouma turned his head towards him, purple eyes staring up at him. He tilted his head and Saihara felt his heart skip a beat. A brief silence ensued, and the detective felt that something was terribly, _horribly_ wrong.

 

Finally the white leader spoke, breaking the silent spell that fell around them.

 

“I’m _suuuuper_ sorry, but have we met before?”

 

Saihara’s heart shattered; and with it, his lungs started to bloom.

 

Carnations.

**Author's Note:**

> wow mystery skulls hellbent was just released a few days ago and its still
> 
>  
> 
> **freaking me out**


End file.
